


Body Heat

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Rain, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan get caught in a thunderstorm, and there's no cave in sight. They have to keep warm somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

"What? No!"

Any other time, Cara might be amused by the incredulous look on Kahlan's face, the scandalized way she clutches her hands to her chest as though protecting her precious virtue. If something as benign as suggesting they strip down to share body warmth can cause the Confessor to blush, Cara can just imagine the effect her more...adventurous ideas would have. If circumstances were different, Cara would take great enjoyment in seeing just how red Kahlan's face could get.

But Cara is cold, and wet, and miserable, and in no mood for false modesty. "We've been trudging through this mud for hours, Confessor. The storm isn't letting up, we haven't seen even a hint of a cave, and it's getting dark. We can't keep going, and we'll freeze to death if we don't do something to warm up." Her eyebrow quirks as she rakes her eyes over Kahlan's dripping frame, unable to resist teasing a little. "Besides, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Kahlan blushes further, if such a thing is possible. She pulls her arms closer around herself as a shiver racks her body. "This is different, Cara," she says with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What about my powers?"

Cara's lips twist into a smirk, her voice dropping into almost a purr. "I am highly skilled, Confessor, but I don't think anyone's ever reached climax just from the sight of my naked body."

That's not what Kahlan meant, but a spark of heat ignites low in her belly at the thought nonetheless. A flash of lightning illuminates Cara in the fading light as rain streams down her face, her neck, sliding down between her breasts. Kahlan can't stop her eyes from following the drops of water, and despite the overabundance of moisture in the air, her mouth goes dry. A roar of thunder snaps her back to attention, and she remembers that Cara is waiting on her decision.

"Fine," Kahlan forces out, turning her back and reaching for the laces of her jacket. She can feel Cara's eyes on her as she undresses, filling her with a warmth that is only partly due to self-consciousness. Cara's plan is working already.

Kahlan sheds her clothing quickly, laying it over the lower-hanging branches of the tree Cara selected. It's an old tree, with a wide trunk and foliage thick enough to block out most of the rain, but not tall enough to attract errant lightning strikes. Even at her most insufferable, Cara is a practical woman. Kahlan pulls two blankets from her pack, laying one down on the damp earth at the base of the tree and wrapping the other around her shoulders as she sinks down to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. The blanket underneath her is soaked in seconds, but at least she won't need to clean mud out of uncomfortable places when the storm breaks and they can get moving again.

Cara takes a little longer to disrobe; the rain has tightened her laces and made the leather more difficult than ever to get out of. Kahlan tries not to look, out of respect - or at least, that's what she tells herself. But her eyes have a mind of their own, stealing glances as Cara peels the leather away from her body. A blush steals over Kahlan's cheeks once more as Cara meets her gaze, a knowing smirk playing at full lips.

Averting her eyes, Kahlan holds out one of her arms; an invitation for Cara to sit next to her under the blanket. Cara raises an eyebrow in response.

"You're missing the point." In one smooth movement, Cara spreads Kahlan's legs and places herself between them, her back pressing against Kahlan's breasts.

Too stunned to speak, Kahlan awkwardly loops her arms over Cara's shoulders, covering her with the damp blanket as best she can. As a result, her hands come to rest on the tops of Cara's breasts, and from the way her fingers twitch against the blonde's damp skin, Cara can guess that Kahlan's cheeks are turning a new shade of red.

Cara leans back, her head falling back to rest against Kahlan's shoulder. They're likely to be here awhile, so they might as well get comfortable. This has the unintended effect of sliding Kahlan's hands further down her chest, and Kahlan jerks them away as her wrists brush against hard nipples.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, pulling her hands back to loop them around Cara's waist.

A smirk touches Cara's lips as she reaches up to hold the blanket in place. Kahlan's breasts are clammy against her back, but they are growing warmer with the continued contact; so why are her nipples still stiff against Cara's back, poking into the soft skin with every shallow breath she takes? Cara hadn't truly had ulterior motives for suggesting this, but now she can't help but be curious.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she purrs, adjusting her hips between Kahlan's legs in a way that could easily be innocent – if that word were anywhere in Cara's vocabulary.

Kahlan gasps sharply as Cara's ass brushes over the damp curls covering her sex, and her hands jump on Cara's stomach. Cara's grin widens hungrily as the touch sends a jolt of desire to her groin. Kahlan's breath is hot in her ear, and her hair is cold and wet where it touches Cara's skin, and Cara's beginning to think that there are better ways to warm themselves up.

Holding the blanket closed with one hand, her other slides down to cover Kahlan's. “Relax, Confessor,” she murmurs quietly, teasingly. “We're only sharing heat to stay alive. There's no reason to be nervous.”

Kahlan nods uneasily, her fingers twitching against the sensitive skin of Cara's abdomen. “Of course,” she says tightly, her teeth chattering. She sounds anything but relaxed.

Cara drags her fingers lightly over the back of Kahlan's hand, savoring the shiver that runs up Kahlan's arm. “Unless there's something else you'd rather be doing?” she suggests innocently. A wetness that has nothing to do with the rain builds between her thighs in anticipation.

“ _Cara_.” The word comes out strangled, and Cara doesn't know whether it is supposed to be an admonition or a wanton plea, but she knows which one she's laying her bets on.

“You know,” she says casually, shifting her hips in a more deliberate manner, “if you want to touch me, I won't stop you.”

Kahlan gasps sharply as her eyes slam shut. She wants to say no, she _should_ say no, should chide Cara for teasing her with intimacy that a Confessor is never supposed to know, shouldn't be allowed to know. But Cara's skin is growing hot under her hands, and she smells like rain and leather and sweat, and maybe if she touches Cara, it will ease the ache in her chest, between her legs.

She doesn't offer her reply in words; instead, her hand shakes as it slides up over Cara's ribs. Cara grunts encouragement as Kahlan's fingers slide over a hardened nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger until Cara's sex is throbbing for attention.

Turning her head, Cara sucks wet kisses along Kahlan's jaw, urging her along. Kahlan moans as Cara arches into her hand, soft clammy flesh filling her palm. Cara's hips jerk forward of their own volition, and Kahlan slips her other hand down, fingers brushing over the damp curls between Cara's legs before dipping lower.

Despite the chill in the air, the rain that continues to trickle through the branches of the tree onto their faces, Cara is hot under Kahlan's touch. The blonde nips at Kahlan's neck as trembling fingers slide hesitantly through slick folds. Kahlan groans as wet heat envelops her fingertips.

Cara is nothing if not responsive, and Kahlan's touch quickly grows more steady and sure, circling Cara's clit with increasing confidence.

It's not enough. Cara wants more, needs more; if this is to be her one chance to experience this, she wants it all, and her hips arch wantonly against Kahlan's hand, begging wordlessly.

Kahlan obliges, instinct and her skill at reading body language serving her well as she slides her hand from Cara's breast to join the one between her legs. She buries two fingers deep in Cara's sex as she continues rubbing at her clit, and soon Cara is panting and arching against her, and any thought of freezing is long forgotten.

Cara climaxes with a sharp cry, her entire body stiffening against Kahlan as her body is racked with spasms. Kahlan almost forgets to breathe at the intensity of it; Cara clenches around her fingers, and her own sex contracts in response.

This was a bad idea. Kahlan can feel her magic tingling against the inside of her skin, and she slides her fingers from Cara, frantically shoving at her back. “Have to – get away -” are the only words Cara understands, and her instinct for survival drives her to scramble away from Kahlan.

The sight that greets her when she turns to look back at Kahlan almost ignites her desire all over again; the blanket hangs forgotten from Kahlan's shoulders as her hand works frantically between her splayed legs. Her eyes are shut tightly, her head thrown back against the rough bark as she arches into her own touch. Cara watches hungrily as Kahlan gasps out her release, only daring to crawl closer when Kahlan collapses bonelessly against the tree.

Her mouth descends on Kahlan's, claiming her with lips and teeth and tongue. Kahlan responds eagerly, her hands coming up to frame Cara's face. Cara pulls away, just far enough to grab Kahlan's wrist. Keeping her eyes locked on Kahlan, she pulls the fingers into her mouth, licking indulgently at the flavor of their combined arousal. Kahlan's mouth falls open in a breathless moan, her eyes no longer black, but still dark with desire.

With a satisfied smirk, Cara releases Kahlan's fingers, turning around to reclaim her earlier position between Kahlan's legs and pulling the blanket back around them.

“It looks like we won't be freezing to death tonight.”

  
_end._   



End file.
